What if ?
by alec08
Summary: Aaliyah's worst nightmare came true. She got caught by the red eyed freaks what happens when hate turns to love. What if she starts to love the Volturi. Read on to the spellbinding adventure what if.
1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah also called Allie goes to Volterra to see her dad. Her uncle very simply tells her to stay away from the red eyed freaks. Only now she wishes she would have listened. She goes on the volturi tour with a girl that begged her to go with her. Aro think she possesses a special power. Is he wrong? What happens when she starts getting these weird dreams and those dreams start coming true. And what happens when the saying hate turns to love comes true. And now Allies life is headed for a upside down twister spiral.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dad" I said walking up and hugging my dad. I just landed in Volterra, Italy. "Hey sweetie I'm so glad to see you" he said putting his arm around my shoulders. We were at my Uncle Vern's house. "Ok guess what, were going to go job hunting today" he gushed. Job hunting really. "Sure dad that sounds-" "come on Frank let the girl roam Volterra let her be a teenager" My uncle Vern said coming into the room. "Alright since you just got here go ahead and roam the city" my dad said sighing. "Wait Allie before you go let me tell you do not go on the tour with people that have red eyes, promise me" Uncle Vern said his eyes pleading with me " Sure Uncle Vern" I said. I didn't really promise because I don't really believe in his superficial crap. And so I set off toward Volterra. Once I got there I saw a hotdog stand the last hotdog I had was back in New York. Just as I was about to have a hotdog I heard a voice say "can I buy you a hotdog" I turned around to see a small but slender girl with strawberry blonde hair and yellowish brownish eyes. "Um, Sure" I said confused why would this girl just come up to me and ask me for a hotdog. "Hey Bennie give me two hotdogs one pickles and one ketchup" she said snapping her fingers at the guy who worked at the hotdog stand. As soon as he saw her he went straight off to work. When we got our hotdogs we started talking. "So what's your name" she asked. "Um, Aaliyah but everyone calls me Allie" I told her taking my first bite into the hotdog. "What's yours" I asked "Bree" she said. I am kind of happy and kind of creeped out by this girl. But hey who knows she could be my first friend. "So here is the catch, I want you to go on the old Volturi castle with me will you go" she asked a smile in her voice. "Sure" I said. As Soon as I said that she grabbed my hand making me drop my hotdog and dragged me across the park. I didn't understand it then but I had this weird feeling inmy stomach its like I knew something bad was going to happen. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Bree about walked across volterra

"two tickets please" bree said to a womans back. The woman turned around and i almost fell backward when i realizes she was beautiful.

"bree are you finally takeing the tour" the woman said smiling at me and bree.

"yeah and i brought a friend too just like you've always said too" Bree gushed smiling brightly. I swear that girl is nuts.

"Hedi this is Aaliyah but everyone calls her Allie" Bree said.

"Well come on guys" hedi said calling the rest of the group over.

"Are you sure about this" i whispered to Bree. I dont know why but i had this weird pit in my stomach.

" Yes, Allie its completely safe" she whispered back as we enterd the tunnel.

As soon as we got in to the main room as Hedi called it the doors closed. I turned around to see a man with black sleek long hair and RED EYES say

"Dig in my dears" as soon as he said that there was screaming and i couldnt help it i tried to run as soon as i got it to the door a boy with brown hair and kinda long bangs that slashed over his eyes said

" where you going" Just as he started leaning into me i blacked out. It looked like a dream

" Your a jerk" i was saying. I was laying on the bed with my face or head facing the Ceiling.

" yeah but you know you love me" a boy was saying.

" I miss my family Alec" i said tears in my eyes.

" it gets easier, soon everyoneyou know and love will be dead" he said looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

" I know just promise me you wont ever leave me" i said pleading with him i cant ever lose him. thats weird i didnt evern know him.

He came and sat next to me i was still laying down on the bed he pulled me up by the waist and he started to lean towards me.  
As soon as his lips touched mine i snapped out of the dream.

When i opened my eyes i was surrounded by people with red eyes this day just keeps getting better and better.

When i looked up i realized that the boy from my dream was there. When i looked down i realized i wasent on the ground i was on top of the boys knee. I tried to get off him and hope this embarassement would go away but his arms were wrapped around me and i couldnt get out until i heard the creepiest voice ever.

"Alec let her go" the man with long Black hair said coming into view. I crowded into the boys arms who i guessed was alec. That is until he let his knee drop and suddenly his arms were gone.

" Who are you" the creepy man said.

"Aaliyah but everyone calls me-"

" Allie" he finished just then i realized that he was holding my arm.

"Allie i dont know how much you know about us but were vampires" He said smiling at me.

"And im aro and just to let you know i can read every thought your mind has ever had" he said smiling still.

"the reason i'm telling you this is i think you have a specail gift" Aro said.

" and with this specail gift you have a choice become one of us or die, but what a waste that would be" he said with a slight frown on his face.

I heard a snort behind me only to see Alec smirking before i knew what i was doing i said

"i'll join" so with that i got up and shook myself off.

" splendid in the morning we'll talk about when you will be changed, Alec go take allie up to her room" aro said his eyes narrowed at alec but with a smile on his face.

Alec grabbed my arm and said

" come on _Allie_" i of coarse followed him i winced at his grip when he basically threw me in the room. As i sat down i wondered __

What did i do.


	4. Chapter 4

After I got thrown into the room by Alec i went to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

It's like when i woke up i became aware of everything that just happened. I'm never getting out of this recked place. i'm being held hostage.

As my thoughts carried on my chest felt a lot heavier and it was starting to tighten.

I thought i was having an asthma attack and when my breath shortenend, i was sure.  
I was scared i haven't had and asthma attack since my parents divorce.

I scurried around the room for my inhaler and realized i left it in my bag, and i dropped my bag when i tried to run from Alec.

I started coughing,oh my gosh im gonna die, because my asthma is severe.

As soon as i thought that thought someone burst open my door and cold arms were around me and air was pressed into my mouth.

I started kicking and screaming because i started choking. Until i felt my body go numb. That was my last thought before everything went black.

When i woke up i looked at the end of the bed and there was a back facing me.  
As soon as i thought that the back turned around really quickly to reveal Alec.

_Oh great_

"You could of told us that you have Asthma" he hissed.

" Oh yeah because i had so much time between when you tried to suck my blood clean and your leader making sure i'm held hostage" i hissed right back.  
Thats right alec im not a person you can just walk all over.

He leaned close to me so that his face was inches from me.

"you know this should be an honour but you dont appreciate any of it" he sneered.  
" being given eternal life thats an honour" he muttered

I didnt even know if he was talking to me anymore.

"why would eternal life be an honor so i can live a lonley eternal life like you" i sneered right back.  
_I am so sick of him you selfish pig._

_I ju_st then realized that he was trying to push me off the edge.

After that i turned around and sped for the door i have no idea where im going.

I got it halfway opened just to be slammed by Alec.

He turned me aroung and quite roughtly pushed me against the door.

" your weak and pathetic so why are you here" he asked.

" do you think i want to be here, you guys captured me hostage" i said. As i said that i opened the door to make alec leave.

With that he walked out of the room.

I am not weak. I kept telling myself in my head.

Just as that thought crossed my mind for the billonth time the door burst open.

And what do i do i scream jsut like the little girl i am.

"Aro wants you in the meeting room" said hedi and she opened the door to let me out.

We walked down the hallway and i realized this place is beautiful, charming and_ old._

"Ah, allie" aro said as he came up to me and taking my hand.

"It seems you and Alec didnt get off to a great start" aro said a slight frown on his face.

" oh really my first sight of him was him trying to suck my blood" i said.

" yes well he will be your guard because i need you two to be friends" he finished.

" everyone else can leave" aro said.

"except for Allie and Alec you two will have to stay and work on actually being nice to eachother" Aro said with that he scurried off and left me and alec facing eachother.

_oh boy._


End file.
